Empty Stardust
by Siyui No Akatsuki
Summary: With a name meaning "Empty Stardust," Kara didn't expect her life to be special. But when she figures out that her friends are in the Mafia and her mother is the famous assassin "Il Fiore Mortale,' Kara's life gets... interesting. Oh Dear. MukuroxOC 18xOC


**A/N: Ohayo! Well, that's for me anyway… Soo… I present thee the first chapter of **_**Empty Stardust**_**! This is the story of, mainly, Kara Kuzuhoshi. But there are many other pairings, the other two main ones being HibarixOC and RyoheixOC. Teehee. Later, there'll be (appearing in this order) ShamalxOC, XanxusxOC, GokuderaxOC, SpannerxOC, and ByakuranxOC. Yaaaaay, desu~!**

**Xanxus: Damn woman, what's wrong with you?**

**Siyui: ^bright chibi eyes^ Nothin'. I just like meh bishies~!**

**Squalo: VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI! Why am I not in the first chapter? **

**Siyui: Because this isn't your story.**

**Squalo: VOOOOOOOOOOOOOI! Why not?**

**Siyui: It just ain't. Belphegor, do ze disclaimer~!**

**Belphegor: Shishishi~ Siyui doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, or any of the people in it.**

**Siyui: Because if I did, 99.9% of the people in it would NEVER wear shirts. Oh, and rarely wear pants. Especially Giotto. I'm serious! If Tsuna grows up to look like that, WE'RE GETTING' SEXY BACK BIIIIIIIITCHES!**

**Squalo: VOOOOOOOOOOOI! Just start the story.**

**Chapter One: Rokudo Mukuro? The Guy with the Name that Rhymes!**

I sighed loudly, my head hitting my desk.

"I don't wanna be at school…" I whined rather loudly too. That, of course, earned me a fist into the back of my head.

"Stop complaining." I glared at Gokudera from the corner of my eye.

"Stop being a poo." Gokudera scowled at me, hitting my head again. "Owie… Stop being a Shankapotomus, you retard."

"What the hell's a 'Shankapotomus?" I shrugged, laying my head on the table and scratching it.

"I dunno. I heard it off of a commercial with a baby on it."

He just looked at me for a second before hitting me on the head again, this time ten times harder. Wailing, I clutched my head.

"Tsuna! Your doggie is being mean to me! Tell him to stop biting shoes and pooping on the floor!" I ran to hide behind the tuna in question before Gokudera could hurt me.

Obviously pissed, he glowered at me. "Don't use the Juudiame as a shield, you heathen!"

"I am not a heathen!" Gokudera stepped closer. "Eep! Tsuna, protect me…" Tsuna held up his hands.

"Gokudera-kun, don't hurt Kara!" I grinned evilly, nodding along.

"Yes… Listen to him, Goku-baka…" Of course, that only made him glare at me even more. I just stuck my tongue out childishly.

"Fine…" He hissed, recoiling back into his seat and propping his feet up on my desk. I sat down in my seat, a smug aura radiating off my person.

"Haa, I'm a winner…" Well, almost. Gokudera had thrown a pencil at me and sneered. "Oww…" of course, he smirked in triumph.

"Kara, do you have my science book?" I turned my eyes towards the voice of my sister.

"Sorry Hiyony, I don't have it." My older sister sighed lethargically, brushing her brown bangs out of her eyes and plopping down next to me.

"Well, darn then…"

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Hiyony glared at Gokudera.

"Respect your elders, underclassman." He snorted, turning up his nose.

"As if…" Brushing off his comment, she shrugged.

"My teacher doesn't care…"

"HIYO-CHAAAN!" I grinned.

"Looks like your teacher sent some to get you Hiyony," I said, a smile threatening to appear on my face because of the look my older sister had.

"O-ohayo, R-ryo-kun…" Ryohei, being the person he is, ignored her obvious stuttering and grabbed her arm.

"C'mon, Hiyo-chan! Sensei sent me to get you!" He briefly turned his attention to Kyoko, who had just entered the room. "Hello, Kyoko!"

"Ohayo, nii-san," she turned to Tsuna, smiling, "Hello, Tsuna-kun." I tried, once again, not to laugh at Tsuna's dreamy-drooly face, but then I turned to Hiyony.

"Bye bye, Hiyony." Still blushing beet red, she scowled at me. I held my pinky finger out at her, wiggling my eyebrows. "Good luck." She was then drug out the room by her crush-since-preschool.

Gokudera snorted. "Finally Turf-top left…" I looked at Gokudera, about to say something, but the teacher interrupted me.

"Okay class, now it's time to take roll…" I started to zone off as he called names out monotonously. Of course, I only started paying any attention when my name was being called.

"Kuzuhoshi Kara?" I droned out a 'here.' "Kora Isamu?" I smirked as there was silence. "Kora Isamu?" My smirk turned into a grin as the door flew open.

"Sensei sensei sensei! I'm really really sorry I just was running late and fell into a puddle and almost got run over by a car…" true to her story, Isamu's whole body was covered head to toe in mud, her long, dark-brown hair frizzy at the top. Her jacket was half on, half off and her socks had mud caked on them.

The teacher looked at her, apparently taking pity on her. "Okay, okay Kora-san, just go and sit down." Isamu sighed, taking her seat beside me.

"You better avoid The Royal Highness," I whispered to her quietly, "or you'll be bitten to death." My best friend glared at me for my terrible joke, but before she could interrupt, she got a new reason to be angry.

"Che. You fell into another puddle?" Isamu glared at the speaker, Gokudera, sticking her tongue out.

"Go home and die, Gokudera!"

____________________Ha ha.

"Why is Yamamoto such a heavy sleeper?" We were all just about to leave, but, of course, Yamamoto wouldn't wake up from his mid-day during school after lunch nap.

"While I was poking him in the side in a feeble attempt to try and wake him up, Gokudera pulled a bomb out of his… well, I don't really know.

"This'll wake him up—" At this, Tsuna started freaking out.

"G-g-g-gokudera-kun! Don't light those in the school!" Gokudera's bombs slowly retreated to… hell, I didn't really know that either.

Truly, though, I was confused. About a week ago, Gokudera came to Namimori from Italy and hated Tsuna and Isamu's guts. Then, the next day came around, and he adored Tsuna now, and mildly tolerated Isamu. But, what I really didn't understand was that it was like Isamu, Tsuna, and Gokudera all shared some kind of secret, and it seemed to all revolve around a little child.

"Ciaossu." Tsuna proceeded to flip out, his eyes going wide at the baby standing on the window seal.

"R-reborn!" Isamu's eye seemed to twitch as she walked into the room to see Reborn, Tsuna and her exchanging a worried glance. But then, of course, Yamamoto woke up.

"Ah! That was a great nap!" As Gokudera started to yell about "the baseball freak worrying the Juudaime," I tilted my head in confusion.

"How did Reborn get up onto the windowsill?" Laughing nervously, Tsuna and Isamu exchanged glances again.

"Er, he climbed up there about two minutes ago!" Tsuna said. I stared at him for a moment.

"If you say so…" Reborn then jumped onto a desk, looking at me with black eyes.

"Kuzuboshi Kara," he started in his high-pitched voice, "Would you like to become part of Dame Tsuna's fa—" Before Reborn could finish his sentence, Tsuna grabbed reborn.

"Etto… What he meant to ask is… would you like to…" Isamu made up for Tsuna's slack.

"Become part of Tsuna's Olympic team!" I looked at her for a second before shaking my head.

"No… It's okay." Rubbing the back of my head, I grinned. "I don't play sports that much.

Yamamoto, who had evaded Gokudera's entire onslaught, laughed. "But Kara-chan, aren't you on the track team?" I looked to the side.

"Yeah, but my mom forces me."

"But aren't you a good runner?" Ryohei asked, coming out of seemingly nowhere and giving me a heart attack, "If you're good a something, that means you do it with EXTREME FEVOR!" I sweatdropped.

"Well, I like to run, it's just that—"

"You're too much of a lazy ass to do anything." I glared at Hiyony, who had appeared beside Ryohei. I sighed, not arguing.

"Then it's decided," Reborn said, smiling, "We shall give you a test." I looked at him incredulously.

"Wait, what? Why?"

"You are going to be on Dame Tsuna's Olympic team. If you do well, you'll be admitted into the Vongola Famigila." I smiled at the little child, deciding to go along with him.

"Okay, what is the 'Vongola Famigila?'" Reborn, who pointed to a freaking out Tsuna, smiled wider.

"It's Tsuna's mafia family." Hiyony laughed, picking Reborn up.

"Aw, you're such a cute little child!' Reborn shook his head.

"I'm deviously handsome." He said in complete seriousness. Hiyony cooed, cuddling Reborn to her face.

"You're so adorable!" I sighed, turning to Tsuna.

"I'll sign up for your Olympic team then, Tsuna." Waving his arms, Tsuna shook his head.

"Oh, Kara, you don't have to!" I shrugged.

"Yeah, but I don't want to disappoint the little guy." Tsuna looked to the side.

"He won't be that disappointed…" I smiled.

"It's all good, I don't care," I said, showing a peace sign. Isamu smiled half-hearted, holding up a finger beside her face.

"Well, how about we all go and—"

"Herbivore, what are you wearing?" Everyone turned to the doorway of the classroom, Isamu raising her hands.

"C'mon Hibari," she tried to reason, "I fell into a puddle on the way to—" Hibari narrowed his already slanted eyes, walking up to Isamu.

"Too bad." He grabbed her by the arm, threw her over his shoulder and left. I blinked at what I saw, and then snorted.

"Told her she should have watched out for him…"

________ Isamu's POV

"Okay, really Hibari?" I groaned, "I said that it was an accident." Apparently, he didn't give a damn.

"All herbivores need to be clean." Rolling my eyes, I looked at the floor.

"Okay then, could you at least let me WALK?" I heard the smirk in his voice.

"No." I scowled, rolling my eyes again.

"Why the hell not?"

"Don't ask questions, herbivore." I tilted my head.

"Wait what?"

"Quiet." He of course, hit me on the head with a tonfa, knocking me out.

_____________________Back to Kara!

Yamamoto laughed. "Maa, looks like Hibari kidnapped Isamu again!" My sister looked at him, confused.

"Does that happen often? I nodded.

"Yup," I replied, "almost every single day, Hibari comes in once school is over, calls us herbivores, and kidnaps Isamu, then leaves." Tsuna sighed.

"And on one know where they go."

"Nor do they want to," Gokudera added, pulling out a cigarette. I snatched it from his hand, throwing it out the window. "What was that for woman?" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Go and be a delinquent somewhere else. You're polluting the Juudaime's air," I mocked, thinking that he would take it as a joke.

"Am I, Juudiame?" I should have known he wasn't going to take it as a joke… Tsuna held up his hands, trying to get Gokudera's wailing to calm down.

"Gokudera-kun, calm down!" I sighed, grinning.

"Aw, maybe you should pet him on the head. Then he might stop whining!" Gokudera turned to me, his glare already on.

"Oi, bitch, you wanna go?"

_____________________Tee Hee! Gokudera and his hissy fits...!

I smiled at them, waving as I walked into my house. "See ya guys later!" I grinned as I threw Gokudera's cigarettes into the trash can.

"Kara~!" My grin diminished as I was hugged.

"Hi… mom…" My mother grinned broadly, nuzzling me into her chest with too much love for me to bear.

"How was your day at school, honey?" I wiggled out of my mom's grasp, rubbing the back of my head.

"Eh, it's been good." She smiled, pulling something out of her pocket.

"Well… That's good! Now, can you just go and get me…" I should have know that there was something behind her kindness and goodwill… "This stuff from the grocery store before your dad gets home so I can cook dinner for him?" I gave her a blank look, snatching up the list.

"Meh." My mom smiled, hugging me again.

"Thank you sweetheart~!" I scowled, wiggling out of her grip again.

"Yeah, yeah…" I walked out the door again, shoving my hands into my pockets. "I hate getting groceries… It always ends up raining…" I looked up towards the sky in bleak hopes that this time's travel would be an anomaly, only to be greeted by dark clouds. "Oh damn. Really?"

I mumbled to myself for a good twenty minutes as I reached the store. I sauntered in quickly as it just started to rain, pulling the grocery list out of my pocket.

"Why'd my mom make the list so specific?" I muttered angrily. Oh, I can't get just any butter. I have to get 'Country Farms' Butter. CAUSE THERE'S A DIFFERENCE.

As I twitched and shopped my phone rang.

_**Roar out louder~! To solve this we have to pick up the shards of broken loooooove~!**_

I fished my phone out of my pocket, flipping it open. "Yo!"

_"I'm sorry I sent you out there during a storm honey! I feel so bad! I'm a terrible parent!"_

I sighed, rubbing the back of my head. "Mom, mom, it's okay. You didn't know."

_"The problem is that I did! I just thought that you might be able to handle it!"_

My eye twitched. Now that was a different story. "Mom!"

_"I'm sorry honey!"_

I sighed again. "Well, it can't be helped. I'll get home somehow."

_"Okay honey! Be careful~!"_ I nodded as if she could see me, closing my phone and looking for the rest of the stuff on the list.

I loaded all the stuff onto the conveyor belt, walking along it to the cashier. After I paid for all my junk, I packed all of it into about three bags, barely able to carry all of them.

I hobbled out of the store as the clouds bled rain everywhere in Namimori. I scowled to myself. Of all days to for it to rain, why did it rain today? I had to basically use my feet to feel my way along the street my, ahem, _short stature_ preventing me from seeing over the giant paper bags. See, it probably would have been easier to get plastic bags, but I wanted to save the plant dammit! And, even if I happened to have to walk blindly along a rain-soaked street to do it, I'll—

Aw, shit.

I ran into the front of somebody, successfully falling down onto my butt and spilling my stuff _everywhere_. "Aw…" I moaned, rubbing my head. I looked up, into…

The single-handedly most beautiful pair of eyes that I had ever seen.

"I-I'm sorry, sir…" I stuttered as he helped me pick up the food.

"Oh, no, no. I ran into _you_." I shook my head.

"But you were standing still! I ran into you! I wasn't looking…!" He smiled at me, and I got to see his face. He looked about my age, and he had long pulled up dark blue hair that looked a lot like a pineapple and was very handsome. But the weirdest part was his eyes… he had one azure eye and one crimson eye, both beautiful shades of their respective color. To tell the truth, they just made me want to look into them forever…

But that was waaaay to poetic…

"I was moving. I should have noticed you walking towards me." He said smoothly, the words basically rolling off his tongue. He picked up the other two bags, leaving me with the smallest, lightest, bag. "In… repentance, I'll carry these for you." I moved to protest but he shook his head. "No objections. I'll take these to your house for you." My mouth opened and closed like a fish as he stepped out the way, looking at me. "Well, m'mam, lead the way. By the way, what's your name, if I may ask?" I smiled at the question.

"Kara Kuzuhoshi." He nodded an affirmative, his lips pulling upwards at the edges to create a striking smile.

"Rokudo Mukuro," He said, even though it sounded like he had whispered it.

The first thing I thought about was how wonderful his name sounded when it rolled from his lips and into my ears.

The second thing was that his name rhymed.

**A/N: Tee hee. I'm gonna like this story! I can't wait tell the next chappie~! So, tell me what ya think by droppin' a review or a story alert, or a favorite author thing.. Whatever you want is fine by me!**

**Hibari: Review or I'll bite you to death.**

**Siyui: X3 O-ho, 'cause nobody would want that, desu~!**

**Isamu: HIBARI! Why'd you chain me to your desk?**

**Siyui: ^turns towards Hibari and lifts an eyebrow^ Hmm?**

**Hibari: She disobeyed me. She is being punished.**

**Isamu: UNCHAIN ME HIBARI!**

**Siyui: Wow. I'm not even gonna ask.**

**Hibari: ^starting to walk away^ She's is going to be bitten to death now…**

**Siyui: Have fun Isamu!**

**Isamu: WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?**

**Preview:**

**Chapter Two: The Mom That'll Get Her Daughter a Boyfriend! (Immune to the Eyes?)**

_"Aw, Kara, I didn't know you had a boyfriend~!" I scowled, crossing my arms._

_"Mom, Mukuro-san is not my boyfriend!" Mukuro put on a fake look of hurt, putting a hand to his heart._

_"Aw, Kuzuhoshi-san—_

_"You can just call her Kara, Mukuro-san~!" I glared at my mom._

_"You can't tell him what he can call me, mom!"_

_"Kufufufu…" Mukuro laughed. "You have quite the interesting family." I turned to my mom._

_"See! He's obviously calling us weird!"_


End file.
